


wave the white flag

by potstickersss



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Abgail has a soft spot for Scylla, Abigail & Scylla Brotp, Beth is a bitch, F/F, Scylla has horrible luck, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: 3 times Abigail has Scylla's back but refuses to admit she cares and 1 time Scylla has hers. Plus a sweet bonus.Doesn't really follow canon timeline but its similar.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 367





	wave the white flag

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this show and love all these characters with my whole being so I had to write a mostly fluffy fic before tonight's episode.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please drop a kudos or comment, I love hearing what you guys think!

Abigail doesn't know how or when it happened, but over the two years of knowing Scylla and watching her relationship with Raelle flourish, she has developed a somewhat soft spot for the Necro.

She hates it.

Tally teases her about it in private, knowing better than to speak of it in public after Abigail stormed off the first time Tally made an offhanded comment about Abigail's protectiveness of Scylla.

1\. 

It happened after a harsh training session, and a bitchy second year had taken a cheap shot at Scylla during team hand to hand combat.

Anacostia had called a stop to the fight, and everyone stopped immediately except Beth. She ignored the order and continued through with a kick that caught Scylla in the face.

The crack of bone-breaking had echoed through the gym followed by Scylla's cry of pain, and within seconds of hearing it, Raelle and Abigail had pounced. Scylla was left cupping her face and being supported by Tally on the floor while Abigail and Raelle tackled Beth together.

Abigail managed to punch Beth in the face and lash out with her foot, which connected with Beth's ribs roughly as two of her classmates pulled her away. She had never been so happy to have long legs.

It took four girls to pull Raelle off Beth after Abigail. Beth was unconscious by the time Raelle got dragged away.

It was after everyone had calmed down, and Anacostia called for the end of the class that Tally had bounded over to her grinning widely.

"Who knew you cared so much for Scylla. Going soft on me, Bellweather?"

Abigail knew it was just Tally teasing, but the remark rubbed her the wrong way, and against her better judgment, she snapped.

"Shut up, Craven. Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

She can still see the hurt and surprise that had crossed Tally's face, but she didn't stick around to apologize. That night she made sure to apologize to Tally, admitting she was not angry at Tally or ever annoyed by her. She just didn't like the assumption she made about her caring for Scylla. The girl is an ex-Spree agent; she is not worth Abigail's protection or care.

But of course, she continually finds herself in stupid situations that seem to revolve around the annoying Necro.

2.

It's weeks after the training incident that Abigail finds herself in the middle of Scylla's mess again. Raelle had been called to the infirmary to help the Fixers with a witch suffering a severe illness, leaving Abigail and Scylla alone in their room.

If there were one positive trait that Abigail had to admit that Scylla possessed, it would be her ability to keep to herself. She doesn't bother to make conversation with Abigail and sticks to her bed, curled up with a book.

If she was honest, it was nice to sit in silence and left to her own devices. She usually hangs out with Tally, and as much as she loves the girl, she tends to talk. A lot. So much to her surprise, Scylla seems to respect her space.

For all her tough talk and snide remarks, Scylla seems only to poke Abigail when around their unit. Now that Abigail thinks about it, she finds it is her who provokes Scylla, not the other way around.

She has been apart of their unit for a year now, having joined at Anacostia's request. The four of them are in training to become a stealth unit under Anacostia's command, and at first, it was hard for Abigail to trust Scylla. Let alone allow her a chance to prove herself, but after working closely with the Necro, Abigail admits Scylla is an asset to their team.

She is powerful and intelligent and thinks outside of the box, unlike Abigail. It used to drive Abigail crazy, but after Scylla's ideas started to improve their training, Abigail stopped trying to dismiss her.

"I'm going to grab some food, do you want anything?"

Abigail startles out of her thoughts and removes her gaze from the ceiling to meet Scylla's stare.

"Um sure. Thanks." Her words are stilted, and Scylla raises a brow.

"And what exactly do you want?"

Abigail rolls her eyes and sits up in annoyance. "Just grab some fruit or something. I'm not picky. Just no pineapple. I'm allergic."

Scylla sends her a mock two-finger salute before turning on her heels and exiting the room.

Abigail flops back onto her bed and closes her eyes, deciding to rest as she waits for Scylla to return.

Time passes quickly, and it's after twenty minutes of Scylla not returning that Abigail decides to go looking for her. She swears if Scylla ditched the food to go off with Raelle, she was going to kick her ass for making her leave in search of her.

It doesn't take long to find Scylla, and when she does, Abigail can't help but pinch the bridge of her nose. Why is it always her?

"What the fuck happened, Necro?" Abigail demands as she gets closer to the end of the hall, where Scylla sits slumped on the floor against the wall, the food tray dumped on the floor at her feet.

Scylla releases a rough chuckle and tries to lift her gaze to meet Abigail's when she crouches in front of her, but her vision blurs, and her chin drops to her chest.

"I am starting to think someone drugged me," Scylla slurs, and Abigail's annoyance immediately fades when she takes stock of Scylla's pale and clammy skin and weak state. She cups Scylla's chin and lifts her head so she can see her eyes. They are glazed, and Scylla struggles to keep them focused.

"God damn it," Abigail mutters before she moves to slip her arms under Scylla's knees and behind her back, lifting her. "The shit you get into Necro, I swear."

"Calm down High Atlantic, you're starting to sound like you care," Scylla mumbles as her head drops to Abigail's shoulder, and Abigail grunts.

"Never. You are nothing but a shit stain on my boot Ramshorn."

"If I cared for your opinion, I'm sure that would have cut me deep," Scylla snarks, and Abigail rolls her eyes.

"Sure are talking a lot for someone who overdosed on drugs."

"Mmm don't worry; I think I'm going to pass out."

True to her word Scylla does fall unconscious seconds later going limp in Abigail's arms.

And if Abigail nearly runs to the infirmary, it's not because she is concerned. Scylla just weighs more than expected. Not to mention Raelle is scary when Scylla gets hurt, so the faster she gets to her, the better.

And afterwards she is going to help Raelle hunt down the person who thought it was wise to mess with their necro.

3.

Their first real mission goes sideways as soon as their boots hit the ground. Scylla was the first to land behind the Spree agents ready to windstrike them; only they seemed to have been expecting her because Scylla is airborne before she can even open her mouth.

The force of the strike sent her through the side of the brick building thirty yards behind her, and Abigail, along with Raelle and Tally, can only watch in horror as half the wall collapses as they land. Together, they send their fiercest windstrike at the opposing three before they can send one of their own. Abigail waves for Raelle to go to Scylla while she and Tally defend them.

Abigail can hear Raelle's frantic yelling for Scylla as she scrambles across loose bricks and begins digging for her girlfriend.

Tally and Abigail continue to send offensive strikes at the soldiers charging them, none getting anywhere close to the unit.

A sudden force of power from behind Tally and Abigail has the pair glancing back in surprise, and they watch as the Spree sneaking up behind the building get torn apart. It's like they exploded from the inside out, and Abigail tackles Tally to the ground when a second wave rolls in their direction. Abigail watches as the Spree agents they had been holding off are lifted in the air and with incredible force, slammed back to the ground. None of them move again, and Abigail knows they are dead. The majority of their bodies are mangled and twisted unnaturally that even she has trouble looking at the aftermath.

When they get to their feet, Abigail turns to face Raelle, who is crouched protectively over Scylla's prone body looking feral, her blue eyes nearly glowing with the power she is radiating.

"Rae?" Tally asks quietly, taking a hesitant step towards her, and Abigail follows.

"She's not waking up," Raelle whispers, cradling Scylla to her chest, and Abigail's heart leaps in her throat. "She's not waking up!"

The sob that erupts from Raelle sends a dagger through Abigail's chest, and she is quick to run to her friend's side.

"Hey, hey, Necro may just need a few minutes to get her bearings before coming back to the land of consciousness. She has a pulse, right? She's breathing?" Abigail asks, placing her hand on Scylla's chest, feeling it rise and fall slowly, and Raelle calms down slightly as she focuses on Abigail's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, she's alive."

"She's going to be okay. Even with you healing her, that was a hard hit; she's going to need a bit of rest. You did good, Rae. She's going to be fine," Abigail whispers, rubbing Raelle's back, and Tally joins her on Raelle's other side, taking one of Scylla's hands.

"She's a fighter, Rae. No way is she going to let some lowlife Spree take her out," Tally says confidently, and Raelle nods quickly.

"You're right. I'm sorry; it's just she was so still, and I could barely feel a pulse when I started healing her. It reminded me too much of Porter. I'm sorry."

"Hey, none of that. Your feelings are valid. Scylla is your love; it's only right for you to panic when she is injured. We know how much she means to you. We've come to care for her as well," Tally replies, brushing some of Raelle's hair out of her face and Abigail scoffs lightly.

"Speak for yourself," She mumbles, but there is no real heat behind it, and Raelle and Tally know it. "We should go get the information. All the targets are neutralized thanks to Collar's rage."

Raelle rolls her eyes in response to Abigail's teasing and carefully picks up Scylla before following after her sisters.

It's not until they are back in the helicopter that Scylla starts to stir awake where she lies on the emergency cot set up between the rows of seats. Raelle is the first to notice and quickly pulls Scylla in for a searing kiss much to Abigail's dismay.

She doesn't need to see that.

When they pull apart, Abigail is quick to smack Scylla's thigh, earning a surprised yelp and a reprimand from Tally and Raelle.

"Do that again, Necro, and it'll be the last time you breathe because I'll be the one killing you, got it?" Abigail demands, and Scylla rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you say High Atlantic. Whatever you say."

4.

The fourth time Scylla is the one saving Abigail's ass.

There is a scourge wrapped around her neck, and she is tugging at it desperately as she gasps for air. Her weapon lays across the room, useless, and her unit fighting in the next room.

It's as black dots start to invade her vision, and her lungs begin to burn that she is suddenly able to breathe. The shock of air reaching her lungs has her coughing and curling up on her side.

When she manages to turn her head to face the Spree soldier, she finds him pinned to the wall by Scylla; a blade rammed through his chest.

Abigail can only stare in disbelief as Scylla yanks the knife out and lets his body drop. When Scylla turns, she sheaths the blade and quickly runs to Abigail's side.

"You're okay. Come on; we need to go," Scylla orders and wraps her arms around Abigail to pull her up onto her feet.

Abigail is too shaken and lightheaded to protest Scylla helping her walk. Instead, she leans further into her sturdy frame and lets her lead her out of the base.

They find Raelle and Tally fighting the last of the Spree soldiers by the front entrance, and with the threat eliminated, the four of them rush out of the building.

Its when they are a safe distance away that their backup sends a massive windstrike to demolish the Spree base.

"Abi, are you okay?" Tally asks after the debris settles, and their helicopter lands in the open field.

Abigail turns to her and nods carefully, her throat on fire, and her hand automatically comes up to brush her fingers over the bruising.

"I got there just in time," Scylla offers, and Abigail squeezes her shoulder in thanks as she is transferred to Tally's arms so they can help her onto the helicopter.

"Aw, my best friend and girlfriend are finally getting along. Oh, how far we have come," Raelle teases dramatically, wiping away an imaginary tear as they settle into their seats.

"Shut it, Collar," Abigail rasps and immediately winces, which has Raelle sobering and waving her over.

"Come on, let me heal that for you."

5\. Bonus

It's when they nearly lose Raelle that Abigail finally admits just how much she cares for Scylla.

She doesn't think she has ever seen someone so utterly devastated and lost. She has seen Raelle struggle with the thought of Scylla's death, and that had been heartbreaking, but Scylla's grief seems to be ten times worse.

The wracking sobs that shake the girl as she holds Raelle's bloody body and the screams that unleash from her when the Fixers try to take Raelle from her are near blood-curdling.

Abigail can't stop the sob that escapes her. The pain Scylla is in; the sounds of her screams and the way she clings desperately to Raelle is all too much. Seeing her so broken has Abigail's walls crumbling, and she falls to her knees at Scylla's side to pull her into her body when Raelle is finally pulled free of her grip.

She doesn't care that they are out in the open. She doesn't care who sees as she pulls Scylla onto her lap and rocks her, the two crying with Tally, who joins the hug.

"I can't lose her," Scylla whispers brokenly into Abigail's chest, her words coated in fear.

"You won't." Abigail tightens her hold on Scylla's shaking frame. "We won't let her die."

"She was protecting me. It's my fault. I shouldn't have called out. It should have been me."

"Don't say that. Never say that." Abigail whispers fiercely before peering over at Tally, who looks heartbroken that Scylla would think she means so little. "We need you, Scylla. Raelle needs you. We are a family and nothing; absolutely nothing will change that. There is no ranking of who deserves life more. We are all equals. You are my sister, okay? And I never want you to think you deserve to be hurt. No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

"Who knew you were such a softie High Atlantic," Scylla says with a watery chuckle before pulling back to peer up at Abigail.

"Well, I am. But only for my girls, got it?"

"Got it. Thank you, Abigail. You've been a great friend to me even if you didn't want to admit it."

"Yeah yeah. You were there for me too when I needed it, so we are even. Now let's clean up and bully the Fixers into allowing us into the infirmary."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
